


仓皇

by Saika333



Category: Sherlock (TV)
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-02
Updated: 2020-03-02
Packaged: 2021-02-28 03:48:07
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 7
Words: 27,254
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22987378
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Saika333/pseuds/Saika333
Summary: *幫忙發文，發文者不擁有此作品作者/ Lofter无云
Relationships: Sherlock Holmes & John Watson, Sherlock Holmes/John Watson
Kudos: 3





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> 题目其实不重要，可能叫《我的战场吟游诗人男友约翰华生上校》什么的吧。  
> 《模仿游戏》平行设定有，cue《奇异博士》有，其他参考附后。没看过不影响阅读。  
> 三年前的坑终于填实了。  
> 建议读完第二章再决定是否继续。

一个老套的故事会告诉你，他们是怎么认识的怎么一不留神敞开心扉的怎么擦出火花直到你侬我侬的，嘿说真的，何必呢。一些为了和好而发生的误会，可笑而无足轻重，一些曲曲折折的情节周转，挖空心思却千篇一律。

现在我要告诉你的第一件事是，他们都死了。够干脆吧？

我有点喜欢看人气急败坏的样子。嘿，别走啊。

好吧，好吧，我投降，我承认他们还没死绝，只不过一个正躺在急救的担架上等着死神镰刀的采割，一个已经被登记册打了叉叉，我查过了，已经是板上钉钉了，奈何他就是不信，只好说，“旧世界”已经不承认有这两个人了。如果，我是说万一可能，他们起死回生，那里会有完全不同的故事。你或许会说我冷酷，但是，这个年头死个人并不比乳畜站的奶牛撂挑子不干更严重，如果你没经历过那种情景：一回头就是一片血肉模糊，一觉醒来你的壕沟就成了天然的坟冢，到处都是污水和碎片，还有被当做人肉草垛用的尸体。天上浓烟滚滚没个尽头，你会怀疑是大炮台制造了天空，而不是遮住了天空，当灰尘积累到一定份儿上的时候，它会把我们所有人埋葬。就这样，我的伤颓主义越陷越深，但事实上，我从未见过什么人对一种几乎已经行不通的骑士调调和罗曼蒂克信念如此笃信。“Out of time”，你可以叫它“落伍”，或者，“在时代之外”。

除了这位，正躺在我跟前的，被绷带捆得不辨死活的John·H·Waston先生。

今天的伤员格外多，天不亮就开始了。我忙得有些喘，头晕的劲儿没有缓过来，刚刚放下那杯泡烂了的柠檬水，一回头，又是被慌慌张张的人群簇拥进来一副担架，“胸部中弹……”“这个是半个小时左右的，注意小腿内侧多处感染……”一声比一声急促的“琥珀小姐”“琥珀小姐”把我拉回战场——我的战场，就如同南丁·格尔小姐那样。

我之所以多留意了他几眼，是头一次见到伤得这样严重却表情平静——甚至坚定的人，他简直就像这栋房子——大宅挺阔漂亮，被好心的地绅捐出作临时医院，窗玻璃透进明煦的光，照亮了悲惨、混乱的景象。券拱高立，画廊两侧那些古老的、被剥蚀的雕刻，永远沉默，它们忠诚如斯，百年如一日地观望这人间哀乐。我看了看华生上校痉挛的额角和颤抖的拳头，回头把窗户打开一点。在那些偶尔清醒和又疼晕过去的间隙，他嚅嚅低喃，似乎这是一场艰难谈判的中场休息。

远处有个瘦高的青年，贝雷帽下飞出几缕乌鸦色的卷发，急匆匆地向这边跑来。


	2. Chapter 2

四十年代的一个秋天，约翰曾经搭过一次漫长的帐篷。  
他在楔钉子的时候落下锤子，随后，和自己的大拇指甲盖上的淤青互相瞪着眼睛。约翰半含着拇指，观察到木桩的端口有蚀痕，楔的时候需要格外小心，他伸手去找刚才扔在边上的锤子，扑了个空。提起柏油灯，纤疏的草地空空如也，约翰拂了一手的夜露。  
刚刚他就听见后面隐约有人哂笑，定了定神，回过头，丛丛的暗影中传来“叮当”两声。  
他很快站起身——考虑到这位上校已经蹲了不止一刻钟，脑袋却不发晕，腿也稳当得很，从远处就能清晰瞧见他紧绷的身形，肩沿那排勋章在光线中忽明忽暗，下面坠着一排流苏，越晃越近，终于在夏洛克视线的焦点中延伫，还稍微僭越了那么一点约定俗成的礼貌距离。  
不止一丁点儿，但军队里也用不着“距离”。  
他停在那了，和他的眼神一样平缓，夏洛克捏着的那把锤子，木柄上还有他手心的温度。两个人目光都不躲闪，这就很有意思，夏洛克另一只手里拉着缰绳，上校看马，夏洛克继续看上校。  
这就是夏洛克初次见到约翰的场景，约翰的眼睛蓝得很。“嘴表现肉，眼表现灵”，面部线条坚毅，“鼻子表现意志，下颌表现目的”。海蓝色。眼表现灵。回忆干净得一点杂音没有，其实远近高低的喧嚷，锅碗瓢盆的哐啷敲打，军乐队的小号被乱碰了几声，和勤务兵们搭帐篷钉木桩的操弄全搅和在一块。夏洛克的马跺了跺后蹄。  
“夏洛克福尔摩斯，新委派的密码破译员，想必一周前电报已经传到，当时您的军队还在德文郡，如果撤军再晚一刻钟，电报机就会被那枚偏误的炸弹损毁。”夏洛克把锤子抛回去，“我的马掌翘起来一块皮，一分钟前我们刚到这里——我想您不会介意我借用一下的。”哦……他的声音。  
约翰接得很稳（“反应敏捷。”）。  
“你大可以招呼一声。”约翰扬起头，新来的这个小子可不矮。  
“我以为上校并不想多说闲话。”  
“嗯？”  
“至少在今天晚上是这样。”  
上校笑了，抱起双臂，他笑的时候会稍偏过头去。“哦？你倒破译起我来了。”  
夏洛克顿了顿，指出军队的主力都在山谷的正中，上校却选择了光秃秃的谷口，连军内都没几个人知道，今晚在腹地的并不是上校本人。考虑到季节，不可能为防失火，是找内奸？上校要带人夜巡吗？排除，毕竟......夏洛克以一种超乎寻常的冷静指出各种各样的小细节，以一种更意想不到的方式指出它们的联系，如果他逮住你出露的那节手腕要佐证上一处推测，在你的皮肤感到难以言喻的暴露、你不由自主想把袖子拉下来的时候，他马上又朝你的某个手势开炮。他年轻，在战场待得还不久，死神的袍裾在咫尺之遥却擦肩而过。  
说完两个人都愣了愣。“我的天，”约翰拍他的肩膀，“我是说，那真的很了不起。”是的，了不起。那声音也……非常特别。约翰偶尔对生活怀有毫无根据的预感。  
青年的眼睫毛在扑闪，扯了一下手上的缰索。  
“是好马。”  
“叫髑髅。”  
“怕是不太吉利。”  
“连喜鹊的叫声也能惹得上校心烦意乱吧？”夏洛克促狭地扬起嘴角。  
还没有从那阵连珠炮回过神，这小子又吃了枪药。约翰叹口气，“这一带没有喜鹊，乌鸦倒是多得很。”他感觉青年说完后还总有些忐忑。篝火的光亮在约翰的面颊上跃动着，忽然一闪，朔风扑过，约翰起了一层鸡皮疙瘩，而夏洛克直接打了个寒战。  
上校手指半环，放在嘴边吹响，勤务兵长闻声前来。“还有没有空帐篷？”“今天的人数很整齐，都排满了。”  
约翰笑了笑。他转身走回木桩蹲下来，把木桩咔哒咔哒两下最后钉牢，“麻绳，”他扬起手，却不见回音。  
夏洛克走上前递过去他想要的东西，“既然我们是临时室友了。”

递绳索的时候，他碰到他冰凌一样的指腹，这小子一路赶过来，五脏六腑都冻透了。华生上校教训了急脚鸡勤务兵，又叫他给新人备一份“浓汤”。夏洛克吸溜着比水略稠些的汤汁瑟缩在帐篷中央，看上校东扯扯帆布，西掸掸棉毯。  
约翰叫他挪个地方，他看上去不大乐意。  
“你就坐中间睡了？”  
“如果可以的话。”夏洛克舔了舔嘴唇，最后一滴咽下去。  
约翰看着他，觉得嘴唇有点发干。  
“那我就盘着你绕起来，像蛇那样。”  
夏洛克克制住翻白眼的冲动，腾开地方，“算了，您的哥哥知道了会来找我麻烦的。”还咕哝了一句，“当哥哥的总爱多管闲事不是吗。”  
约翰对他说这是唯一的失误：不是哥哥，是姐姐。  
“姐姐？”夏洛克的脸色生动起来。  
约翰点点头，饶有兴趣地看着他。结果他把碗一撂翻身起来，大张旗鼓地铺起了床，“居然是姐姐！”（他冲着被子使什么劲？）  
约翰笑着，“已经很接近了，其他都简直完美。”  
“总是差那么一点！”他渡鸦色的鬈发半遮着眼睛，脸上还带着刚才滔滔不绝时若有若无的潮红，髑髅长嘶，他顺势望去。

夏洛克回到营帐的时候，约翰已经躺下。他刚才推断出上校正为家中的亲眷神思不宁（“她和你切断了联系吗？”“很好，但是不用总是发言。”）。这会儿约翰思索起他来，他那苍白得有些奇异的肌肤、那双在幽冥中色泽不定的眼睛、那冻得血色消退的嘴，都因为专注和隐隐的雀跃散发着一种光，消耗性质的光，像磷，足以让人目不转睛，那让他想起——苏格拉底。苏格拉底在寒促的严冬也一样穿着平常的衣服，从白天站到黑夜，人们说他在思考，在与智慧低语。苏格拉底是不是冰雪做的，这孩子是不是冰雪做的。  
又是一身的薄寒。  
地方斡旋不开，约翰靠里挪，刚捂好的一大块融热就这么闪出来。夏洛克极知时务地钻了进去，“暖和过来没？”  
夏洛克眨眨眼，“嗯...？”  
“那就睡觉。”约翰吹了一口气。煤油可得省着点用，再来是给他脱衣服留点“隐私”。新兵蛋子，顶新的新兵蛋子，军队体检时，不知道怎么浑身不自在还强撑着板着脸叫人摸呢。啊这半边的榻真他妈冷。  
“我没枕头。”  
夏洛克以为他会不耐烦地叫他卷卷大衣垫一垫，但约翰似乎觉得这很要紧，又起了身，刷地一声用打火石擦燃了灯。夏洛克的毛衣正堪堪堆在胸口要脱未脱。透过那层单衣，由于寒冷，明显地粟立着凸出来两个点。  
营帷外应该能看见里面的影子：那青年怎么把毛衣刷的拉回腰胯，又怎么坐直了身板。  
约翰折了几下毯子，把自己的枕头推向夏洛克，“你用我的。”  
寒冷会降低空气中分子的活跃度，但随着体温一点点回来，夏洛克闻到了约翰的味道，全是这个男人的味道……居然让他想起淡松香。打仗前半年，市场上就没有好松香犒劳他的小提琴了。  
手指轻轻地动起来，按住想象中那些琴弦。右手上有把无形的琴弓，推进最后那段和旋的时候，被沿儿给掀起一条窄缝。  
夏洛克赶紧拉回来。  
约翰已经睡着了。

上校起得很早，旁边枕头上的凹痕则说明有人起得更早。今天他要托邵尔托跑一趟补给站。纸笔摊开，冰凉的空气和刷刷的声音让他感觉牙齿打战。匆匆又过了一遍目，莫名其妙，他被字母中的那个小写的“i”绊住，他想起昨夜，迷迷瞪瞪瞥见的那孩子脖颈后的痣。真滑稽，一昼夜功夫不到，约翰“莫名其妙”了好几回了。他叫什么，夏洛克，夏洛克福尔摩斯，他去哪儿了，妈的写错了，什么福尔摩斯（Holmes），明明是哈雾（Haar）。

那就是头一夜。第二天空帐就被安排好了——上校当然不能老和人拼床睡。  
起夜的时候他望着远近静默的营帐。

白天，夏洛克在大部队的最后面，偶尔有人往前递几个口信。晚上安驻好，他会掀开主营的帘旌，带来一些计算和推理结果。华生上校不知道他那个负伤的参谋长什么时候能回来，更不知道上面安插安德森来临时充当是何居心。他很少征求这位神经兮兮的男子的意见。在夏洛克指出临危受命的参谋长几次“完美的遗漏”后，上校对安德森说，我想你不介意去运输部分担一些清点工作。  
安德森打量了夏洛克一眼，似乎真的不介意。  
污迹斑斑的地形图抖开，夏洛克和约翰各踞一首。  
约翰打算通知上级给他正式“擢升”，夏洛克拦住他（“想来，那是第一次他那样激动，第一次我们’大面积’地碰在一块儿。”）。  
“为什么？”  
夏洛克张了张嘴，没有发出声音，他又试了一次，“上校若是还觉得我有用，千万不要这样做。”  
偶尔约翰从纷杂的思绪中抬起头来，他的破译员已将所有的分析和谋划说完，约翰看着他的面庞，耳边还低徊着他的声音。约翰几次打断他飞驰的语速，他那种简直是半大孩子的不耐烦就开始作祟，“消化完了没有？”但约翰不生气，随着他圈出关键的山头和堡垒，“继续。”  
他看着夏洛克，有时候他很远，就好像这些密密麻麻的符号有了实体，拔地而起，化作竦峙的山川和汹涌的海潮。约翰踱步来到夏洛克的身边，两个人的目光便往一处去。  
“你知道，我们——我的决定权是很有限的。”  
破译员看向上校。夏洛克对上级的命令总有不同的实施和迂回的方案，约翰尽量地依他说的处理，他最夸张的忤逆是计划夺走（“是协商，上校。”）另一个军团的弹药补给，先绕到十五英里外的小镇打一场游击。  
上校断然拒绝。夏洛克用盯着无药可救的人的眼神告诉他，我们再一次错失良机。  
“这个计划至少能让局部战争缩短三个月。”  
只有冷却在史书上，战争才是有序的，几乎有规律可循——还在喘气的棋子只看见形势的推进时快时慢，像这一带流徙的云。  
约翰信任夏洛克的构想，他也并非循规蹈矩的人，只是，还不到时候。  
他一如既往的赞美似乎很有用，甚至，对他那些不乏人身攻击的、针对士官私事的披露，上校也抱着欣赏态度，“太出色了。”  
夏洛克现在已经相当适应地掩饰笑意，约翰记得他第一次是怎么回答的，“人们一般不这么说，他们说滚”。  
“入编这几个月，适应得还是不太好吗？”  
约翰告诉夏洛克一些“老兵窍门”，其中夏洛克对怎样节约烟草的方法印象深刻。  
“但是你不抽烟。”夏洛克说。  
“是的，连酒都很少碰。”  
“这些都是特殊时期的兴奋剂，我读过一份调研，战场上的毒瘾非常普遍，兵役结束后社群的正常运转让他们很快就摆脱了毒品依赖。所以无须那样担心，你知道，”夏洛克朝右微微转动一下脖颈，“比如前两天你没必要那么训斥邵尔托营长，这些都是临时现象。”  
“邵尔托不行，”约翰顿了顿“顺便，这算是为自己提前开脱吗？”  
“请您放心，”夏洛克施施然地说，“再说自打从学校里出来，我就戒掉——准确地说，替换掉它们了。”  
“啊……伊顿。”约翰眼前浮现出一个扎着白领结的夏洛克，正在拘谨地顺他燕尾服的下摆。  
“我蝉联了五年的欧必德——想不出我披着袍子走来走去的样子，所以换掉了国王奖学金——最后一年我因为毒品被抓了包，”夏洛克说，“我不太喜欢里面的家伙，他们太把竞赛当回事了，还有荣誉，这类东西。”  
“然后你被退学了？”  
“早有此意。”  
“你该去念个大学。”约翰觉得自己听起来像推销员。  
夏洛克为自己倒了杯水，“我的家人非常乐意将我送进剑桥，但是他们有充足的理由拒收我。我自修了一些课程。”夏洛克有一座“思维宫殿”，这可以帮助他把所有的知识整合成一个恢弘的系统。  
听完这玄之又玄的理论，约翰若有所思地点点头，“或许我也该试试……先搭个思维寒舍怎么样？”夏洛克的脸颊鼓了鼓，嘴里的水才吞进去。  
夏洛克十指叠成尖塔杵在下颏，仿佛在过滤时间，那个画面在回忆中出奇的鲜活，像一块扑朔迷离生活的试金石。  
他问夏洛克没有密文的时候都做什么，夏洛克说，偶尔也研究蜜蜂。  
“你肯定喜欢读书。”  
所有能消遣的玩意军队里都已经换遍了，夏洛克说。  
“前两天我想起来，你说你懂德文。”约翰拖出一只箱子。  
约翰甚至连一张海报都没有。夏洛克对丽塔·海华斯跪在床上的艳照已经有点生理性反胃了，他还准备着看到拉娜·特纳的那头标志性金发。夏洛克猜测着约翰的偏好，目光追上一张飘落的画片。  
“费·雯丽，不对——”夏洛克把照片拾起来，“海蒂·拉玛。”  
这倒是比较小众。  
“我其实更偏爱前面那个，没买到。”约翰看了看他，把东西收回来。“这些名字也在你的那个宫殿里？”  
“对女人和白日梦不感兴趣，将军，”夏洛克偶尔这样促狭地称呼他，“但是性幻想偏好绝对是一种有效信息。”  
约翰的战利品中竟然有几本完整的书，夏洛克站起身来：“上校没有烧了它们！”约翰是爱惜书的，哪怕是德国佬的书。  
“不是说了吗，叫我约翰就行。”  
有时一连三五天没有新的消息，也未曾捕捉到新的密文，他便看不见夏洛克了。  
他偶尔看一看海蒂·拉玛那双往上吊的、过于美丽的眼睛，还有肉感的嘴唇，她是怎么做到的？情欲如此赤裸又肃穆如古希腊雕像。约翰想象她的骨架再小一点、脸型再瘦长一点。  
约翰之所以有功夫给女明星构想整容手术，是因为他们被“原地待命”的消息堵在一个不尴不尬的关口有一星期了。  
华生上校把那些没用的地形图和作战计划推到旁边。他传令今晚聚会，整饬整饬这已焦灼沉寂如死水的士气——他今天已经逮住两个形迹可疑的步兵。  
上校拍了拍手，走进来的是夏洛克。  
一时间两人都有点无措。  
那么——常驻通讯部的夏洛克是“顺道”来替联络员传达动兵的消息（约翰长舒一口气），然后，他发现这附近有蜜蜂，要去观察观察。最后，他把那打书搁在了桌上：“确实是个好主意，约翰，我会捎口信过去的，当然不是动员会，是起兵前的犒军。”  
像这样被波澜不惊地猜出来（“是推理，约翰。”）有多少次了？约翰还是讶异地挑了挑眉。夏洛克轻快地转回身。  
“等等，披件衣服。”  
夏洛克停下脚步。  
约翰收理起那些书，“带肩章的那件——谁知道你要闯去什么地方，拿军衔脱个身。”  
记起上回他与人借书还书，还是与学生时代的姑娘。约翰蓦的又有些“见了鬼了”的后悔，不该一次全都拿给他的。他没看见夏洛克喉结的滚动，定住神，只听见窸窸窣窣渐远的声音。

那晚许多人都三五成群地围坐，炊事班宰了几匹肥壮的羊，节缩的食物也终于敢多吃几口。约翰看了一眼身边空着的位置，没说话，接过酒壶，示意邵尔托把杯子递给他。  
刚给他的好营长满上，那蓬鬈发就从谷堆那边闪出来了，约翰注意到外套反披在夏洛克身上有种微妙的蓬松感。  
夏洛克搞到了蜂蜜。他往这边看着。  
眼神交流：抱歉。以为你赶不回来了。没你的酒了。  
没等约翰把“那就喝我的”用眼神发送出去，夏洛克就只留给他一个背影，“我弄到些野生甜点……哦当然不是肉酱，虽然那确实更像男人的果酱……”，他把蜂蜜分出去，引来了热烈的笑声。夏洛克回过头来，约翰发觉自己也在笑。  
那双玻璃似的猫眼说：抱歉，这儿也没有你的蜂蜜了。还吮了吮勺子。  
这下真是半点没了。  
身边的人已经开始“兵坑里的传统项目”。那些要回去娶珍妮的杰克和思念着凯瑟琳的戴维们，从怀里掏出照片，又小心翼翼地放回去，酒气在相对的面颊之间越聚越浓。他们两个已经很久没有像这样同席而坐。约翰感觉喉咙发干。“你家是哪儿的”？哦当然，标准的伦敦音。“你回哪去”？能回哪去，回哪去有什么区别，现在定了回哪去就真能回得去？那么——  
“以后你想做什么？”  
一道非常模糊的填空题。  
夏洛克的表情像是一个遇到突袭的人，约翰感觉他们一晚上你来我往的暗流都吸入了一个巨大的漩涡。夏洛克欠身，端起了约翰的杯子。  
他看着夏洛克抓得紧紧的、抖动的手，那颀长的身体裹在那件厚厚的大衣中，在他整个余光中震颤，约翰一秒也没有离开那双眼睛，那双一直一直看向他的眼睛。  
约翰知道了。  
他全都知道了。  
夏洛克再也不必在通讯部的帐篷过夜。你为什么不主动来找我？那你呢，你为什么不传我来？水流从漩涡中心一下子喷出，约翰不能再用忍耐又飘忽的眼神沟通下去，他伸出手，而夏洛克仰起头，嘴唇微微张开，世界的噪音似乎一瞬间就抽成真空。  
约翰目睹了他生命中最超现实的画面，夜风穿过夏洛克的卷发，落到他堪堪披着的制服外翻领上，他的眼睛宣泄了一整晚的喜怒哀乐，正变得晶莹剔透，急促的呼吸穿梭在他们之间，稍纵即逝的湿热让肉体显得分外迫近，这湿热在夏洛克的颧骨上泛起隐秘的潮红，那种英国男孩的羞涩笑容——正是他身后一团天启似的白光照亮了这一切，刹那间约翰以为他们在月球或什么墨西哥的荒原边缘，赶上了流星击毁地球的前一秒。他在他的瞳仁里看见了另一个星球。  
几秒钟后极遥远处一阵炮声渐次炸开，分贝急遽上升。所有人停止动作。  
在人眼前一黑的那个间隙，约翰向前猛抓住夏洛克的小臂，他感到一只手迅速也捂住他的手，然后松开。  
大家匆匆收起物什，有人在胸口画着十字。欢宴结束。  
短促的哨声却暗中点燃了一条信子，那连着约翰心中的烟花。  
他甚至很快跳过了罪恶感——本该为远方的战友们正在经历的一切。如果说沉重，那他感到的是此外的什么，在心里投下巡洋舰的暗影，约翰决定先置之不理，他不能放过最紧要的一场欢宴。  
究竟是谁定的规矩，怎么总是约翰铺床。  
“你真的介意吗？上校吊我胃口的时候并没有嫌累。”  
“在情场与战场里，用什么手段都应当。”巧妙的谚语。之前他还想，等退役后，要不要在报刊搞个副职。开个专栏怎么样？写犯罪小说还是护士小说（*类似英国的“言情小说”）？或者两个都写？  
夏洛克从后面扑过来吻偏了他的脖子，“我还以为第一个动作的会是你。”声音似乎在约翰的身体中低鸣。他当然要讨个说法，那就是疯了一样地吻回去。  
嘴唇是两片嫩肉，然而还是不够轻，还是不够薄，你的没法硬生生融进我的，后来他又嫌夏洛克的嘴太薄，被他啃得红一阵白一阵几乎要滴下血来——还恋恋不舍地吮了好一会儿。“丘比特之弓”，有人这么说过你吗？  
夏洛克深刻地感受着约翰欺身在上的动作，“没人这么说过，”他设法摇了摇头，“不过，有没有人说过您特爱夸大其词（put too much color）——将军？”  
部队里，小伙子个顶个的年轻气盛，前线没有女人，大家泻火罢了，就算爽翻了天，约翰也不觉得过分动人——让他心心念念的是那个吻，他还以为舌头会是果冻，尝到了才知道错得离谱，如果世界上有夏洛克口味的果冻，他当机就扔了肩章下半辈子美滋滋地熬吉利丁片去。  
舌尖以对立的力量弹开再吸引、纠缠到一起，仿佛心脏之间不过两段口腔的距离。  
“所以，你说你干过，却没有接过吻？”他听上去晕乎乎的。  
“吻太神圣了，福尔摩斯先生。”  
点到名的那个把自己埋进约翰的前胸。  
那个吻烙在肌肤上，就像一记黥纹，约翰认为这约等于阿姆斯特丹在月球上的那个标记，他的身体从此不会再吹过任何来自其他躯体的风了，所以无法擦除。  
夏洛克抓住回过神的清醒，感受到了一种影子般的担忧，它蜷缩在约翰的肌肉中，在约翰歪着脑袋的弧度上。记事以来，他第一次没有用推理而是以“感受”做出判断。“你还好吗？”  
约翰撑起来，身体笼在他上面。  
约翰闻起来像一个危险的礼物，他空出一只手捞住夏洛克的后颈，却被反手掀开，两人斯闹起来，约翰目不转睛地和夏洛克对视，分散他的注意力，他好去捉夏洛克的腰肋，没想到自己的腋下也给失守了，“F……”，他们抱住，在狭小的空间中翻了一个来回，夏洛克占领上风，他试图摁住约翰的手腕，发力的姿势迫使小腹低压，触到约翰的同一处。夏洛克浑身的张力从双臂绷到了脚趾，约翰费力地抽出一只手，从夏洛克的身侧溜爬到他下陷的腰窝上，眼前人的表情刹那间就像燎在火上的冰，化成一滩春水。约翰趁机用腿勾住他的腿，将夏洛克往下面一带，恢复了一开始的姿势。  
“好得不能再好了。”约翰声音沙哑地说。  
“我想今天你其实并不打算……”夏洛克放弃挣扎，任约翰扣住他的双手，咯咯笑了两声。约翰摸着他的脸，脑袋靠上他的颈窝。  
他们气喘吁吁了好一会儿。约翰拉过了被子，从夏洛克身上下去。约翰想，这叫“汤匙抱”。夏洛克的脑海则出现一个距离与温度的指数函数，常数的位置上标着约翰的首字母“J”。  
夏洛克的身后，触感集中在他刚刚掠过的、他这一个多月都在幻想的约翰的坚硬感觉。而没有人想再继续有关阴影的话题。  
“咨询侦探。”  
“什么？”约翰的前额贴上夏洛克的后脑勺，夏洛克感觉从自己的耳朵后面炸开一片麻椒，他吸了一口气。  
“咨询侦探。就是给警察和委托人提供案件分析和咨询意见。”约翰这才记起了自己好几个小时之前的问题。紧接着是随着大男孩的喋喋不休而来的、那些未来生活的画面。说到“地图的妙用”，夏洛克大幅地挪动身体，姿势变成平躺。  
“你自个儿？”约翰看着他飞快翕动的嘴唇和一眨一眨的睫毛。  
他闷闷的。  
“侦探先生要不要个助手什么的？”  
“要助手干什么，把我家的酒都施舍给福音教会？”  
约翰又笑起来，在那细皮嫩肉的大腿上拧了一下。夏洛克蹬他，也抓他，最后变成搂。  
那晚他们以为要发生的，并没有发生。  
但是约翰当然尝到了蜂蜜。


	3. Chapter 3

军队的行动速度快了一倍，本来的开拔方向是距城堡三十英里的村寨（正是夏洛克一段时间以来所建议的），总部紧急传令直接向城堡进发，天黑前必须赶到。华生上校接到了另一份通知，知道游击战的任务被委派给了马蒂文斯的团。  
他看着他的营长们一边听他部署（不算什么部署，上校干到这个份儿上也就是个会动的传声筒），一边碾灭手中的烟蒂，踢开烟灰。  
这是一段崎岖又低矮的山路，只有坡度陡峭又没什么障碍物的时候，华生上校才能回头瞥见那顶贝雷帽，在队伍末尾处很小的一个点，一起一伏的。夏洛克的髑髅被调配去运输部了。他置身在集体中总是出挑，让人觉得不大协调。  
这是个险要的关隘，通往三个军事重镇。一个是苏联“友军”在本省的副指挥部，一个是被称作“伦敦摆渡”的港口，一个则是通往战场的最后一个补给站，也就是城堡。  
华生又一次回头观望的时候，发现七点钟方向的小径晃过一道人影。角度之微妙，不是从前向后看去一定难以察觉。他调了两个兵赶紧跟上，然后马上传令止步休整。  
队伍发出一阵多米诺骨牌般的欢呼声；上校的马长嘶一声，他翻身下来——他猛然记起前方还有一个小径的岔路。  
该死的，来不及调人了，如果他们是“里应外合”，那他就是在让他的兵送命。  
离约翰最近的营长见势回头，迅速跟过来，随他穿入杂草树林中。约翰不确定人影逃窜的方向，丛林里的地貌年年都会变化，但可以肯定的是：如果此人往回走，那是——通讯部正行进到的位置。  
约翰感觉自己的胸膛是一面张裂的鼓，他们跑到一块山石前面，后头有说话声。邵尔托把手摁在枪托上。约翰摇摇头，食指抵住嘴唇。  
约翰示意邵尔托路旁的草丛。  
这时，一个士兵在后边用哭腔喊道：“An--der--”一匹白马高高跳起从石头后突然闪出来，趴伏在它身上人慌张地拉着缰绳，一溜奔去，马不驯地甩头嘶鸣。邵尔托跳进丛林，在枝叶中剧烈翻滚，他趴在地上给马上的人放了一枪，射偏了，子弹擦过马的后股。紧接着石头后面传来“噗通”一声，是重物落地的闷响——他们显然放开了那个兵。没等他们反应过来，有人就被上校的勃朗宁瞄准了，一声枪响，林子里的鸟哗啦啦都腾上天空，又一声。他稳端的枪口砰开白烟。丛林外的军队那边传来骚动。  
两发连中，都是没穿军服的罗斯血统的家伙，脑浆像砸在地上的石榴一样破碎。惨叫的士兵正跪在地上，大腿涌着血。  
“刚才溜走的是安德森？”  
站着的另外那个兵颤抖着朝他敬军礼，“对不起……”  
上校立刻朝他摆手，“你衬衣脱下来。”  
把撕成条的棉布在手掌上绕了几圈，他半跪着，给那孩子包扎。邵尔托也钻了出来，头上顶着泥巴和落叶。  
“短刺刀……”伤口让邵尔托吸一口气，两个罗斯人的死相更是惨烈。他转头看着约翰，“没人的准头能好过你，上校——”他快速比了个手势，意思是“不像我的失职是个能力问题”，“您完全可以先留下这两个——老伙计，这不是你的风格。”  
那个兵一边套着外衣一边踉踉跄跄地向队伍跑去牵马。华生上校打好最后的结，起身，一只手摁在了邵尔托的肩膀上。

华生注视着集合的军队。  
他三两句陈述了今天的突发事件。“我相信，你们但凡察觉到逃兵——甚至间谍——的存在，不会不向上通报，我相信（I DO believe）。你们是我带了五年的兵，我知道每个营的脾气，我承认之前发现过类似的现象，我与相关的人都分别聊过了，知道每个人的想法——知道你们在乎的事情——对我而言无比重要。我的判断是，你们绝不会恶意背叛，”他环顾四周，向着在城堡草坪上席地而坐的、乌压压的人群，敬了个军礼，“相信我，相信英格兰。”  
华生上校看见森林般的手臂，一直到延伸向地平线的方向，太阳即将落山，每一张面孔、每一个标准的军礼姿势都泛着橘色的落辉，过分整齐。晚上他和营长们一起在古堡大厅吃晚饭，他吃得很潦草，实际上，自从尝过蜂蜜后他的食欲就有点失灵。斯坦福德营长讲笑话，说他们现在就像亚瑟王和圆桌骑士，约翰勉强笑了笑。斯坦福德本来还想说这儿正好也有一个格尼薇娅（*亚瑟王王后）,这时勤务兵送来了抄完的排布图。上校拿起一张，感到自己早就饱了。  
约翰疾步找到自己的卧房，终于看见了那张他记挂、担忧了一天的脸。  
夏洛克的冥想被打断，并非不快，而是困惑。“我观察了你的营长搜到的所有东西，约翰，我们的资料还是太少了。”  
然而约翰只是迎上去，把所有的重量都倾斜到夏洛克的身上。

一场“前线慈善晚会”在即。这是名流和政头们联合起来最时兴的作秀，比起美国劳军的传统，或许多了点古典韵味。在冰天雪地里点上一支蜡烛，这就是他们以为的人道。  
夏洛克的烛火一直与他同在。面对着整个军营，他晓得自己的幸福而该谨慎地收藏它，从安德森被擅自调离的那天，他就知道。可他几乎是立刻就习惯了明目张胆地坐在约翰的位子上，用碎纸机似的节奏消化书籍，或盘起双腿用一种东方的姿势打坐。“你一早上都在冥想吗？”约翰觉得这有点像个下工回家的丈夫，观测一种更温馨的家庭生活。“可以这样说，不过这是一种类似思维整合的脑力训练，和思维宫殿有关联……”有时为了避免约翰的打扰，夏洛克也会抬起手——“请你出去。”  
\- 这是……我的房间。  
约翰觉得不太温馨了。  
\- 是啊我没说不是啊。  
对此，约翰的处理办法只有“提刀上马”和“绥靖政策”两种，反正是一回事。  
整个城堡变成了临时驻扎点，场地问题暂时解决，然而食物紧缺。这显然不是夏洛克忽然滑向阴郁的原因，只有看到约翰时他会略微转晴，如果什么胆子大的人推门而入，会迎面看见映在墙上的烛影——那放大了的夏洛克消瘦、硬挺的轮廓，上校的床伴全然不是设想中带点阴媚气的男雏。夏洛克知道那些人怎么想，他不在乎，而他惟一在乎的东西又与这些流言蜚语暗相丝连。他越烦躁就显得越暴戾，不得不参训凑数的日子都站在最角落的位置，周围的人与他保持距离。他把石子踢开。只有约翰知道他身侧每一块肋骨微微颤动的温柔节奏，是的，温柔，在每次吻他的时候。即便他白天暴躁如大型猫科动物，到了夜晚那双眼睛会用抵赖个干净。为什么你会在这里出现？约翰总是克制着自己，别犯傻，管住这些姑娘气的蠢头蠢脑的情话。  
白天，被轰出房间的华生上校看着操练的兵团，英格兰的士兵们，他们有着坚毅的下巴和钢铁的眼神，这是整个国家意志——最鲜活的神经末梢，在整个抽象的意志面前，总有东西他不能问。  
是安德森溜走后的第五天，上级突然传令要办一场慈善晚会的。  
约翰那时没有看出来什么，但夏洛克从通讯部出来，手指就不停地敲打裤缝。他说已经清楚了要来的是什么人。约翰说，这不一定就是个所谓的“告密事件”。“那是什么人？”  
“安西娅。”  
约翰抱着手肘等待，夏洛克却低下头，沉了一小会儿，他决定起身。  
约翰向前探了一步。  
“你不应该……”约翰的笑容显得有些紧张，是自己也没意识到愤怒来临的那种神色。他有点后悔，夏洛克没有什么应不应该，即便这不是什么“上级沙文主义”。约翰抱起胳膊，舔了舔嘴唇。  
夏洛克烦躁起来：“过段日子我还可能有一个伪姓代称，具体的原因向你保密，抱歉先生，我从没觉得我‘应不应该’这样做。”  
约翰开始觉得好笑了，“嘿我说，还真的像小情侣那样了吗？”  
再问就不说了。  
和在营帐共眠的第一天一模一样，只是沉默的箭头反过来了。  
如果夏洛克能再通透点儿，他就转过身吻他。如果约翰没有那么温柔，哪怕一点儿，他就不会堵住他。“听着，夏洛克，”他扶着比自己高一头的小子，瘦削的双肩，“不管你有什么念头……”  
“保证好我自己的安全？”夏洛克挑了挑眉毛。  
“不要以’为我们好’的名义作伤害自己的事。”  
夏洛克抿住了嘴。  
他不清楚自己是在酝酿讥讽的话，还是等着什么东西落到嘴唇上。  
约翰用手背碰了碰他的脸颊。

驻扎的第九天，约翰终于被传进一个小隔间。  
一身利落的男装在来人身上穿出了俏丽的味道，那种冰冷的美丽解开了夏洛克情绪的谜团。总部派我过来，安西娅言简意赅地说道。步兵团ACS-II-0129的夏洛克·斯特兰奇先生，僭位干权，但种种决策显示出他剑走偏锋的敏锐判断力，距离他的兵役结束还有段日子，上面需要他去完成一些特别的任务，将功补过。  
那个意料之外的化名像一把敲击锁眼的钥匙，约翰的愤懑僵化成了平静的对抗：我想不出有什么比“斯特兰奇先生”继续待在这里更“将功补过”的办法。  
“你不觉得他在这儿是大材小用吗？”  
约翰一时间想要求对方保证什么安全、给出什么承诺，马上意识到这“要求”毋宁是可笑的，他算是他的什么人？安西娅露出恰到好处的那种空白微笑，仿佛在建议他直接放弃。他签署了文件，大力带上门。  
华生上校恢复了独眠。

约翰这几天一直全程带团集训。  
一圈圈的巡视像打磨鹅卵石的水流，他心里那块石头越磨越透。  
夏洛克是自己“退出”的，他说要为到总部的研究做准备：“不止密码学，新型配方之类我也有相应的化学知识，材料虽然不太够……”  
那孩子什么都知道，不是吗？  
正是看似卑顺的态度帮助他在几次险恶的内斗中化险为夷，老鹰总是收着他们的爪子，锁定目标则一击封喉。但让华生上校感到困惑、甚至棘手的是，如何不让他为难：战争是匹劣马，动不动就发狂，它不允许人们把时间浪费在考验、置气这些东西上。  
他在储存室做检查，亲自校对了一遍表单：“活体告别仪式”（大家这样称呼慰问舞会）之前，还有一批经手此地的物资，安西娅居然越过他直接把东西运来了。  
该死的，那是谁接的手？太荒谬了。  
他快步回到露台上，抖了抖手中的纸，视线依次扫过队长的列队，他们全都严肃又不解地向他行注目礼。上校下达了一个调整训练的口令，转身朝地下室的方向走去。  
他就知道，所有瓶瓶罐罐的仓库里都会坐着一个男巫。  
在昏暗的光中，夏洛克的眼神看上去有些复杂，微妙的不耐烦和狡黠的镇定。  
“我想你可以给我解释一下？”约翰把表单对折了一下。  
“我还以为他们通知您了，长官。”“Sir”的发音干脆又敞亮。  
约翰不相信夏洛克会出现误判，他杵在原地，等一个真正的解释。  
夏洛克再次从手中的活抬起头。  
“确实很荒谬——所有的事。”夏洛克的声音里带着怒气。  
上校叹了口气，他感觉自己的处理器在滋滋冒烟，决定干脆来个直球。  
“今晚你还想走吗？”  
“我想我从来就没是主卧房的……”  
约翰忍住不去堵他的嘴。夏洛克的声音滑入黑暗，约翰追上他的眼睛，“解释，夏洛克，解释。”  
“国家级机密。”夏洛克把手插进头发里，看上去他也厌烦了这个词，“而安西娅是我兄长的人。”  
“你认为这边有探子会提防你泄露给我……之类的？”  
“实际上，从您走进地下室起很长一段时间对您的督查就要提升两个级别了，此外还必须由我的兄长主动申请，否则权力会发生一定的让渡。”  
约翰等待着。  
“我没办法找您，我在试着在外面活动，让他们看见我，向您所见，甚至参加训练。负责接货的人那天在庄园的门口遇到了我，他们很急，直接报给了我……您已经明白在大家的眼中我们的关系了，这非常麻烦，上校，我的兄长无法照顾周全。”  
“我们的关系”，这个短语就是对那个“什么人”问题的最终指涉。  
“叫我约翰。”  
夏洛克安静了一会儿，“有关我兄长麦考夫的事，不要外露。”  
约翰做了一次费力的吞咽。  
“约翰。”  
“答应我，至少舞会那天——”约翰的手举到胸口，掌心摊开，慢慢蜷起来。

只有不到十个没去参加舞会的人：守门人啜着小半瓶杜松子酒，放哨队在楼门逡巡，还有两个，杵在露台上，坚信吹吹晚风即是一种莫大的安慰。  
环视四周，夏洛克吸了一口气，“时间不多，约翰，但是——”  
“没关系，夏洛克，没关系。”  
又是这种下意识的警惕。而他早就隐隐渴望着一个安全、私密、甚至可以不那么宽敞的空间，那里有一个熊熊燃烧的壁炉，摆上两张沙发。  
“就在明天。”非常多余，可是有时候连夏洛克也忍不住要说点废话，废话是温暖人心的。真是可怕极了，我们居然在如此诚心诚意地取暖，像一群寒风中别无所求的企鹅。  
约翰想以“明天之后”之类的起个话头。  
男人绝不会动辄和你构划个“我们的未来”，他们就是这种生物。  
约翰的话是“你看他们。”  
“他们”，出入舞池的那帮人。女人们的曳尾连衣裙和鸡尾酒映辉，男士选出最体面的一身权作礼服，密压压的蚂蚁群，巨轮高悬，是历史的大转筒或者战争的坦克链。我把粉身碎骨交给明天，保留最微小和奢侈的愿景——  
拥你入怀。  
你和那些人不同，我一早就知道。他们不过是找个人相互饲养，放弃毒品也许是因为一种虚幻的、来自人群的感情。在哪都能找到真爱的人是有多无聊，像你说的，没有死敌的人生该多无趣。而你，夏洛克，之前你本来也准备好了孤独一生吧？  
——我现在有这个信心了。  
一个眼神丢过去，省下一大段心理独白。夏洛克难以置信地摇摇头，可是忍不住牵动嘴角。他被搂紧的肩膀后凑过来一只烟卷，“今天我想可以。”  
约翰必须叼着点什么，他先给自己点上了。  
高个的年轻男子把烟卷衔在嘴里，手指托着，俯下身去——两人的衬景是一轮毫无温度的大太阳，像一只遥远的、凝固的蛋黄，逆光角度出现一幕奇特的剪影——像是要从太阳那里汲取能量一样，他干燥的烟丝对上约翰叼着的那颗火星，深吸一口气。约翰的瞳孔放大了，当然，所以他的夏洛克笑了。  
活像一出二流的言情电影。  
约翰的视线里，俯身压来一只活脱脱的大蝙蝠。一股气流从唇齿间厮磨着传过来，夏洛克苍白的皮肤此刻如同大理石颗粒，还有那吸血鬼的高颧骨——“德古拉先生？”  
没反应过来似的，夏洛克的下巴就被捏住了，“嗯？”  
“你有没有要吃掉我的打算？”约翰的指肚在他下巴上摩挲着。  
“先奸后杀？”发出“rape”爆破音的同时，约翰看见那双眸在晕开、放大。  
夏洛克换了个主意：“不，我会把你留下来。”他吐出烟雾，咳了两声，“这是个新鲜血源的供应问题……”他含住那在下颚上流连的拇指，“或者我可以送给你点别的。”他翕动的唇舌濡在约翰的指腹上，约翰上前一步（为什么还有空隙？）“你打算施什么法？”最后落成一句毫无情趣的规劝：“先把你那些生尼古丁都交出来，吸血鬼先生，我想这是咱们长生不死的第一步。”香烟是男人的棒棒糖，偶尔可以一试，而你不能大口地生吃糖浆。  
夏洛克眯起眼睛看了约翰一会儿，掏出一个小方盒。  
后仰的脖颈像脆弱的花梗，厚重的低吟穿过宽阔的晚风——约翰几乎不读诗，但这一瞬，一首老民谣改编的十四行诗悠悠飘来。他觉得有点好笑，又有点没来由的肉麻，远方的山崖处，积云正在酿雪。夏洛克也不知何时没再开口、不再动作。他不想追问那些无关紧要的秘密，他们之间总有些无法清除的不可抗力。约翰认为，鸟群起飞前那一小阵充满可能性的宝贵湿热，是你不能犹疑和错过的瞬间，你要能逮多少是多少。

那晚他们交合得剧烈，感觉整个大地都在垮塌和陷落。你为什么要赶来，为什么来了又无法许诺不会离开。在这个星体上，你能同时找到冬季和夏季，在二十四个时区中找到所有的时间，每一刻都在日出，每一刻都在日落，可是为什么遍布其上的人类天杀的不能好好生活，为什么要互相屠戮，可是明天，你说明天还有没有日出了？  
夜间给人一种奇迹味儿。约翰合起窗户的时候，第一片雪花开始飘落。直到最后一片鹅毛般的冰晶吻上窗棂，他们嘴贴着嘴，肉体嵌合着肉体，一如其灵魂。“都要分不清哪些手是我的了。”约翰将气呵在夏洛克脸上。  
“All yours.”说完，他用舌尖去追逐约翰的。  
也许是翌日就要分别，才会让夏洛克说出这样直露的话。约翰绝对没有察觉到，几个月来夏洛克的吻让他那些积年的阴鸷都化掉了。他真不知道自己还能这样笑几次，他们一起笑，最后咳嗽起来，流出了眼泪。


	4. Chapter 4

他们从城堡调到省界限的公路上，配合了朗斯特罗军团的伏击，又被调回已经被洗劫一空的村寨，分了三个营的力量去充回派支援。他们替海军运了一队重要的物资，现在撤到距离前线只剩十二英里的基地。一直被搁置、延后、作替补、被东遣西调的军团，终于接到了实战的指令。  
华生上校感觉到军团的每个人身上都在散发出一种解脱。  
他听说这将从这里路过的直属军团，随军跟着一位重要的密码破译员，上个月海军的临时转移就是通过他的破译协助完成的。另一个口信则有关安德森，前天到的，那会儿他正同邵尔托边帮忙加固战壕。一个苏联间谍居然骗了他这么久，原以为就是不太灵光而已。  
约翰的焦灼终于水落石出，他感觉自己在不可逆转地接近最重要的真相。  
他似乎总看见安德森跨着马从他身边跃过。那是髑髅。他当然立刻就认得了。它的俊逸，它的狂躁，和他的主人一样叫人过目难忘。  
这方面约翰不能说服自己相信巧合，他总是想到这里就停下。

“上面会拿他怎么办？”邵尔托感到一阵心沉，自从收起那把短刀，这是他第一次主动提起安德森。他把两包石子抛给上校。  
“暂时不会怎样，”约翰接过麻袋往后传，“你不知道冬宫会不会易主，而唐宁街一直不肯放消息。”

天气确乎冷得像莫斯科了。  
约翰去过俄罗斯，随旅长会见比德洛维奇大公，一趟很顺利的公差，如今成为他被重点督查的一个历史原因。他记得那个被当地人称作“大集市”的广场上，有一座异常宏伟美丽的东正教教堂，他在阳光下看到过祖母绿的光晕。  
就像现在他在战壕里跪着支撑过对面今天的火力，他手腕上荧光表的颜色。他知道身边的人正在想什么——亲爱的母亲，生我养我的英格兰，我们为你配合了无数场战役，寂寂无名，这没有什么，但整个国家已经胜利在望，我们却把所有的东西都送出去了，我们快撑不下去了，母亲，你为什么这样偏心，这样让人失望，为什么？  
而他只是盯着眼前，美丽得不合时宜的绿色。  
分别（当然是同夏洛克分别，我们为什么总要念完整名字才肯罢休呢？）的几个月以来，他从没向任何人提起，哪怕是和邵尔托。每发觉眼前划过这样的东西，他就把前胸的口袋箭领折进去，再出现，就又翻回来，这样克制尽量不要揉搓得太过，他讨厌没熨平的衣服，哪怕是细微处。他知道任何回忆都是某种意义上的尘埃落定，你反复地想，越想就离得越远。他也还不那么想完结，不那么想得出结论或者自我安慰。  
约翰把一堆过于美好的原料埋在海底，像日本人储存石油那样，等到世界彻底荒芜的时候，他或许可以带着它们夺路而逃。  
然而，后来约翰还是不可避免地回忆起很多东西，比如那是邵尔托第一次做这种请求——  
邵尔托营长向他请求撤退。  
上校默念着荧光表的读数，“再等三分钟，我保证。”  
“军火库马上就空了，上校。”  
“投一半过去。”  
“明天的补给肯定运不到！”  
“投过去！”上校扭过脸，冲他大声命令。“咻——”的一声尖利地划过头顶，两人立刻匍匐倒地，邵尔托感觉一个东西滚到自己手边，他以最快的速度摸索清楚，然后闭着眼睛戴上它。霰弹在他们身后五米的地方爆炸，没有滚滚的浓烟，很好，他们的催泪瓦斯用光了。  
直到对面消停下来、他们都回到担架营里，邵尔托都在想这件事。  
他看着华生上校刚刚洗去煤渣和泥水的脸，鬓角仿佛在滴冰，他也摸了摸自己脸上的水。  
邵尔托对华生说，你该去休息了。  
“人手太紧了。”  
“上面命令我们再撑两天，谁也不会允许你累倒。”  
“邵尔托，”约翰放慢了擦拭药棉的动作，“我把这视为你收下了氧气面罩——准确地说是忘记自己随身带着的愧疚，没有必要，邵尔托。”  
邵尔托咬紧了下颚，不说话。  
“你接下来有更重要的任务，不该累倒的是你，你还比我年长三岁。”  
华生上校计算着心里的事，平静地继续手头的工作。  
“和我处理完这剩下的十个，一会儿你去指挥部见斯坦福德。”

华生上校是要邵尔托暂领将军令。  
“上校和我连夜去郝特兰村，根据计算，德国佬的火力很可能分成了多批，可能他们已经打听到了补给站的位置。上面已经没有时间反应这些了，”斯坦福德注视着邵尔托，“必须擅自行动了。我们带十个人去接，把你们营昨天替下来的那两个给我。”  
上校听斯坦福德集合人员的时候，就已经觉得大脑昏沉，那尖锐的哨声直刺他的太阳穴。斯坦福德注意到他上马镫的时候擦了个滑。  
最坏的情况是他们要连夜赶四十英里，再载运物资原路返回。  
上校拉起缰绳，对邵尔托点了点头。这里有一种巨大而沉默的信任，他们一向心照不宣。

指挥官雷斯垂德接到口信的时候，夏洛克已经在屋子里独自工作了二十一个小时。  
“跟我讲讲，”雷斯垂德把门掩上，打眼看见桌子上原封未动的餐盘。  
“他们早就换了编码方式，但是保留了原先的基础字符和部分二级法则，”夏洛克把笔摔在桌子上，“你问问麦考夫，牛津和剑桥的那帮语言学家能不能赶紧滚蛋？我们需要的是一种全新的工具而不是更多的人！人是没有够的！我可以算，我可以这样算下去，太啰嗦的就传给伦敦——他们也可以算，但是我们赢——”  
“夏洛克，”雷斯垂德比了一个暂停的手势，“我上次已经这样汇报过了。”  
“麦考夫没必要为之前的那点小档案如此谨慎，不管你们出于什么目的——让我给丘吉尔写信！”  
雷斯垂德把手按在额头上。  
“我是来给你带新消息的。”  
夏洛克盯着他，扬了扬手。  
“郝特兰村的第一队运往C团的物资被人发现了——‘发现’是说他们摔了个人仰马翻，陷在了雪地的沼泽里。忽略这可悲的失误，我们的人还是抢救下了很多资源和新资料，一会儿就到。”  
“是半破解状态的？”  
“也许，那正是我所担心的，你们的方法可能有所不同。”  
“这个小镇很安全，雷斯垂德。只要有时间——你刚才说什么，所以团编码变了？早就该这样干了，当然，可你居然…”他痛恨这高负荷运转对他反应力的影响。  
“基督耶稣，我竟然没有通知你吗？”雷斯垂德急切地道歉，“C团是驻扎在科尔切斯特公路上的那个，我记得，呃——就是华生上校的团。”  
“他们的粮草和弹药不太多了，是这样吧？否则总部不会同意的，东南所有的战线都在吃紧……他们一共有几队？你的人把他们救出来了没有？”  
“目前——”  
“是‘抢救’还是‘抢’？”  
“夏洛克！”  
雷斯垂德不确定是该往前逼近两步还是扶他一把。  
夏洛克抬起头：“你是什么时候接到的信？”  
“五分钟前。”  
夏洛克摘下雷斯垂德脖子上的望远镜跑向阁楼，突然发力让久坐的肌肉一阵酸胀，他嘶着气说“我去看看他们的规模。”外面不知道刮了多久的东风，晴夜里大气的保温效果荡然无存，他打了个寒战。  
雷斯垂德追过来，拿着一件大氅。  
望远镜头中的画面开始变得奇异。一小队人马从街道入口出现了，由雷斯垂德的副官引着小跑了一阵，越来越近，为首的队长忽然和副手争吵起来，移动变得缓慢，他们胯下的两匹马探出前蹄，互相比划攻击性的动作，队长说了一句什么，刹住马，疾速从腰间抽出手枪——帽檐下露出他的面孔——他把枪指向对面的人。  
“他们必须回去！”夏洛克猛地把雷斯垂德拽过来，“你们的止步令还是老规矩——”夏洛克把半环的手指伸进嘴里，雷斯垂德塞给他军哨，“两长一短。”  
哨声径直地穿透小巷，镜头中的人们动作僵持住，副官举着步枪拦住队长，队长不持枪的那只手把缰绳又缠了一圈，挺起胸膛。  
“你去亲自传信，”夏洛克用命令的口吻飞快道，“你见过约翰——你见过华生上校对吧？哦你——来，小麦色的头发，蓝眼睛……”他把镜头推给雷斯垂德。  
指挥长接过望远镜，他又听到了一份荒谬的指示。  
“把那批人都交给他暂领，非如此不可，回来我立刻向你解释。”  
雷斯垂德不可置信地看回夏洛克的脸，他那张绝望、急切、濒临发疯的脸。  
“听着，他对你隐瞒了这个——麦考夫不止是‘我们的人’，他是我哥哥，他怕日后牵连到我所以保密，但是这件事，麦考夫会妥善处理的。”  
雷斯垂德在接二连三的轰炸后深吸一口气，跑下楼去。

他知道他的约翰从来不哭。  
在无数次交谈的碎片和推理中，夏洛克的脑海有一份文件，封条上印有“约翰的历史”字样。父母遭遇横祸的那年，站在火化室外的约翰是沉默而镇定的。子弹曾经在他耳边炸成碎片，惊魂甫定后，他在后来一场围猎中徘徊到很晚，把情绪发泄干净。而现在镜头中的人，眼角滚动着和天上的寒星一样的东西。  
你不可能视而不见，见到了你不会无动于衷。  
夏洛克伸出手，抠住冰凉的粗粝的砖头。  
镜头中，雷斯垂德对副官简短地做了交代，然后转头看着约翰。夏洛克屏住呼吸。  
雷斯垂德把手中的大氅递给了他。

十分钟后，指挥官雷斯垂德只身带着资料箱回来了。


	5. Chapter 5

当然这是战争。  
只是到目前，我们还没有一件死亡纪事。  
通常来讲人的死是过分讲究时间和地点的。你可以在医院的走廊上、在无数个床榻前默默陪伴，陪伴此次终点站的乘客，陪伴他们迎候收缴的镰刀，你随时预备好肝胆俱裂。  
对此，夏洛克和约翰只谈论过一次，他说死亡是发生在别人生命中的事。  
那时约翰说当然。Of course, this is war, not a game.

对于远在几百英里之外的伦敦、原供职于剑桥大学的图灵教授来说，这也从来不是一个游戏。  
可是当他的天才构想终于争取到首相和同伴的信任后，巨大、古怪而精密的“电子计算大脑”（他为它命名为“克里斯托弗”)给出的运算结果，却像一个残忍的死亡谜题。图灵教授的负责人来到教授们的工作室，强硬地劝说他们把资料交出来，因为部长得到一个消息：有个在前线的年轻人或许能帮得上忙。  
德国人造的那个无比机巧的谜面是“英尼格玛”，它现在的头号对手是“克里斯托弗”。这就是夏洛克在目送约翰离开后所接到的电报内容。

约翰和指挥官的副官换了马，精神饱满的马儿在冰碴和草根间四蹄飞踏，约翰调整呼吸，剧烈的颠簸让他找回了一些胜利的希望。他并不了解远处阁楼上发生的事，可他感觉指挥官的态度像一个保护人，而这种荫庇来自更远处。指挥官的原话是“这真是一个紧急命令，上校，我们的副官那时还没有接到消息”。  
约翰的脑海中划过一个念头：这个谜底要么很快揭开，要么永远销声匿迹。也许是由于他的余光扫过这片辖区时背后升起的庞大的阒寂，街道突兀地回荡着这几个男人如同喑哑的枪膛那样的争吵声。从黄昏到深夜，他再次感受到安德森逃窜那天曾经袭来的滔天的疲惫，如此漫长的一个日夜，他夹紧马肚子，感觉自己在催赶的是时间本身。刚才还和他剑拔弩张的副官，现在一言不发地践行指挥长的临时命令。这是有人命重量的东西，谁能说他们跑得这样快不是个奇迹？  
约翰感觉他身下的马蹄都要擦出火星来了。

夏洛克根据电报的描述在图纸上复原了整个机器的内部结构，描述者显然具有和他一样杰出的头脑，每一个细节都无比精确、简洁，这使他在刚刚经历了那一幕后还能够尽量快地回到工作，甚至有些兴奋。  
他听到这个机器的消息后就扔掉了刚啃几口的面包，他没有想到（这真是一桩无从推理的秘密）自己一直以来的思路被更有条件的人实现了，这很好，更好的是他也加入进来，终于开始了真正可与德军抗衡的战斗。麦考夫一定花了很大的心思向部长说明夏洛克·斯特兰奇先生对打赢“英尼格玛”的意义。  
夏洛克仿佛在随着这个夜晚一点点生长，从用自己粗略的设想去类比设计者的思路到完全掌握，然后根据机器的原理罗列出可能的试验方法，时针坚定地转动着，窗外的天空已经微微泛起鱼肚白，雷斯垂德忧心忡忡地又一次走进来，警告他再不吃饭就必须注射葡萄糖。  
“你不想浪费前线上宝贵的医疗资源，是这样吧，斯特兰奇先生？——福尔摩斯先生！”  
伏在案上的人吼了一声，“第十三种方法的胜算最大，现在先把电报拍回去！”  
勤务员快步上前接住男人抛来的计算结果，赶紧往电报机跑。  
“夏洛克！”雷斯垂德掰过他的肩膀，“吃东西，我命令你！”  
夏洛克被他拉扯得回过身来，看上去他的力气不足以完成一次情绪爆发。雷斯垂德半胁迫半帮助地让夏洛克撑起身体。他终于捡起汤勺，完全不知道自己在吃什么，一口一口地咽下去。  
雷斯垂德看着屋子里铺天盖地的草稿纸，又看看自己口袋里的哨子。他等待着夏洛克吃完，夏洛克却先说道，“问吧。”  
“或许你可以先解释一下……‘约翰’？”  
夏洛克抬了抬眼皮。  
“你总这么叫他吗？在你……在他那里服役的时候？”雷斯垂德谨慎地选着措辞。  
“是的，我总这样叫他。刚才那个线索简直是秃子头上的虱子，我当然不会指责你，无论出于尴尬还是别的什么理由。我也直呼你的名字不是吗？”咽下最后一口，夏洛克轻声补充道，“实际上我根本不尴尬。”  
“好的，”雷斯垂德点点头，“但这不太一样，我是说，你那副表情好像在说，写信的时候你也会叫他约翰。”  
“从没写过信。”夏洛克忽然叹了一口气，“我说了没问题的，既然你都听说了，就没必要像个十六岁的八卦小女生似的。”  
“抱歉，可能是我的下意识在作祟，”夏洛克亲自坐实绯闻——这件事让雷斯垂德比八卦的校园女生还要夸张地笑了一下，他很久没有露出过笑容了。“那和我前天听说的一个浪漫故事有关，不自觉地就想到了，毕竟你们，嗯……总部的破译工作组有几位头脑毫不逊色的女性，其中一个专门负责对接我们在德国的卧底，她认为自己在谈一场不具名恋爱，因为信件的开头总是同样的问候语。这是前天安西娅来的时候提起来的，我们聊了两句。”  
安西娅是来取福尔摩斯部长——好的，是夏洛克的兄长——与夏洛克的备用协议的，至于协议内容，雷斯垂德没有阅读权限。他现在基本猜到“斯特兰奇”是夏洛克的假名，很可能才用了没多久。想想他那个万事都一幅胸有成竹模样的上司，雷斯垂德直觉地判断这份协议是在保护他的内弟和维护国家权益之间的一个折中条款。这会不会和“约翰”有一定的关系？一天之内接受这么多信息，雷斯垂德现在需要一瓶白兰地。  
夏洛克似乎在出神。  
“那是个玩笑，夏洛克，”雷斯垂德愣了一秒钟，说道，“我是说写信的那句——当然那是你的私事——你还好吗？”  
夏洛克从椅子上弹起来，冲向电报机的途中差点和勤务兵撞在一起。雷斯垂德忍了忍，还是决定追上去。

他们以最快的时速连夜飞奔，冰冷尖利的东风在约翰的脸上割开细密的伤口，马蹄错乱的“哒哒”声像秒针一样刺探着大地，车轮滚动的巨响像钟声一样摇撼不休。空想不仅最徒劳无益，还会消耗所剩不多的精力。约翰不去想象邵尔托的脸，他把全副注意力集中在自己的心跳节拍上，那通常对他有一种强制的镇定效果。整支队伍的动静似乎随着日出的光亮越来越大，他感觉自己的心脏沉落到了胃里，每一次颠簸都蚕食它一点。他们在越来越清晰的光线中奔向前线，约翰的心脏回来了，跳到了嗓子眼：他远远地就闻到了遮天蔽日的烟尘。

夏洛克向总部连发数封电报，告诉他们立刻把对“克里斯托弗”的指令设置为一个固定的名称——不要管那十三种算法了，去输入那个唯一的词。原来不必调适所有的结果，这么一小段设置就足够了，完全足够了——简直是神赐的点子，一块不起眼的小小暗礁，能让敌人的整只战舰撞个粉碎。  
这一切都来自偶然听闻的一段“韵事”的启发，谁也无法料想到。  
夏洛克咬着笔杆在狭窄的通讯室里转圈子。半小时后，总部向他共享了导出的公式。雷斯垂德也理解了什么是“英尼格玛”和“克里斯托弗”，他毫不掩饰他的讶异和叹服。他打开那个新到的资料箱，递给夏洛克一封昨天才捕捉的消息，原封未动。夏洛克立刻用公式检验密文。夏洛克表现出非同寻常的镇定，虽然没有配枪，但雷斯垂德想他会是个命中极高的狙击手。  
只是，破解出的第一条就让夏洛克两眼发黑。  
也许是因为他太需要睡眠了，他说不好——这是什么？这像什么？雷斯垂德把他安置到休息室后才来得及掰开他的手指，取出那个纸团：  
德军决定在今天向充当后援军和中枢部的C团发起突袭。

约翰知道，像邵尔托这样的人，做出撤退的请求只能有一次。他的骄傲不允许他再说出这样的话，即便他知道上面总是对他们疏于考虑。  
那时整个军团都不知道他们冥冥之中避开过多少次的厄运，九死一生。  
只有那天早上军团里的残兵明白自己捡来的命。华生上校和斯坦福德营长连夜去调运军火军粮，这是一次擅自行动，仓促间他们还摔进了沼泽，万幸碰上指挥部的人路过——先是营救、又是干预，再出奇地化险为夷。他们天亮前能赶回来就是个奇迹。  
约翰于是劝说自己奇迹只有一次。  
当他在巨大的声浪里淌过几只炸断的胳膊，跪上前捧住邵尔托面目全非的头颅的时候，忽然有种古怪的感觉：自己没有体温，也没有疲倦，一昼夜就这么平白消失了被东风卷走了，像邵尔托的生命一样。他用手架着他的肩膀，把邵尔托的身体拖到旁边，为他摘下胸牌。他喘着粗气，最后回头看了他一眼。  
一排崭新的枪炮已经在战壕上架好，约翰第一个点燃了手榴弹，向斜前方甩去。

对夏洛克来说，也许这就像解谜人去兑换奖品，发现等着他的是一个升起的绞刑架。  
C团本来就是组织上原定大决战的预备炮灰。  
麦考夫和苏联人合作又怎样？不合作又怎样？只要撑过这个冬天，这一切就可以从未发生过。那天安德森带去总部的消息，其中一条是夏洛克的初步设想，既然没有合理的作战计划，夏洛克便以“保护约翰”为条件独自为组织做事，他估算出有很大的几率补给无法再及时供给军团，于是他请求麦考夫再努力让华生上校的军团等待一段时间。  
在古堡地下室的那段日子，夏洛克觉得自己在把一个又一个的砝码扔进没有回音的地道。他似乎在决定着约翰的生命，而说到底，他又有什么权利？  
调到雷斯垂德的指挥部后，他和麦考夫甚至保存了两份书面协议，这可以保证一旦苏联的事情败漏，夏洛克还能以“不知情的雇佣者”身份脱身。协议的内容是，华生上校的安全，作为麦考夫·福尔摩斯向夏洛克·斯特兰奇征用人力工作的条件。  
——理由是，“鉴于私人关系”。  
他把姓氏改了，如果麦考夫万劫不复，夏洛克还能在几十年后回到福尔摩斯庄园为他的兄长修缮墓碑。  
面对疲惫至极的夏洛克，雷斯垂德感觉语言是如此的荒唐和苍白。  
他把剩下的密文整理出来，自己输到电报机上。这有助于雷斯垂德的目光从男人身上移开。雷斯垂德猜测着之前一段时间以来他经历的事情。他无法知道夏洛克看着军团确实被一再延置的心情。夏洛克有好几次感受到约翰沉着中唐突的暴戾，他会和他的营长们去排遣，而夏洛克的痛苦总显得师出无名，又无处安放。总部如何把他们巧妙地安排在援军的位置，夏洛克只觉得不长久。  
这个团太好用，太适合当垫脚石。  
首长绝对不是瞎子，德国人也不是。

隔着翁鸣的轰炸声和两个背靠背的尸体，上校冲着一个兵吼：轰炸开始多久了？  
“二十分钟！”二十分钟，离他赶到只有二十分钟，军团就已经陷入苟延残喘的境地。他曾沉潜在无数个战场的呼啸声里，只有这一次，上校觉得头痛欲裂。  
斯坦福德把军备都运了过来，在最后一趟经过的时候，他和约翰换了个眼色：死亡委托人名单确保无误。想到那个早已签好的资料，约翰明白了他自己，无论再死守多少个小时、多少天，他都能像机器一样运转，直到最后一刻。他的思路开始变得清晰，观察力和判断力逐渐恢复，一个兵弯腰移动的时候头盔掉在约翰跟前，约翰迅疾地把他拉倒，后一秒一粒子弹就飞了过来。约翰跪下给惊魂甫定的士兵系好头盔。  
约翰不想用悲剧定义这些东西。悲剧是不可避免的，而不幸，这种生命中的偶然事件，才是大多数死亡的究极原因。除了那群古希腊先哲们笔下的神祇和英雄，没有几件死亡称得上悲剧。我们不过是宇宙的造物，它随时有来回收作品的权利。  
约翰不是一件精雕细琢的作品，他从前像一件无牵无系的半成品，后来遇到了一个恰巧与他吻合的人。  
我被完整过了。  
现在，世界要求我把这完整的生命还给它。  
在还给它之前，或许我还能——替那个让我完整的人——替他所做的工作和他还要在其中生活许多年的国家，再坚持一会儿。

雷斯垂德用拿到手的准确无误的数据向夏洛克保证。  
雷斯垂德用他自己的生命、他上司的生命向夏洛克保证。  
雷斯垂德用任何他想得到的东西向夏洛克保证，总部已经利用他刚刚发送的信息往C团派了空军，制定了紧急又周密的计划；而夏洛克此时无论是骑马、坐火车还是坐直升机赶到前线，都毫无益处。  
最后，雷斯垂德为了不让对方脸上挂彩，自己也不想结结实实地挨上几拳，他同夏洛克谈了条件：“你一定、必须、只能在后方等待。如果华生上校还有机会，他会出现在那里，如果……你必须立刻返回。”他们在门口僵持着，雷斯垂德努力把话说完：“你兄长的意思是，你不适宜再留在这里了，这个空缺无论如何会顶上，我们会尽快想办法让你回伦敦。”话音未落，夏洛克已经把他挣开在一边。

华生上校倒下之前，敌军的火力已经进入了尾声前的爆发，如同人死前的回光返照；约翰的老伤口复发了，但他用还能动弹的那只手掰动了机关枪。  
他这边空膛的时候，对面一颗子弹正向他着胸口飞驰，正冲靶心而来。  
——膝盖弯了下去——他的枪掉在地上。  
断裂的神经被过分强调，就像一阵尖叫化作刀刃绽开了花。他见惯了半死不活的伤员苦苦哀求：就给我喂个枪子吧，结束吧（要胀裂的充血的眼睛），别折磨我了求求你；他记起一个战友，肠子淌了一地不敢轻举妄动，表情已经扭曲得不成人形无声地张着嘴，让人不要再把他抬上担架；他听说在黑洞里没有任何物体能和强大的吸引力对抗作势上升，你的血液会统统沉到脚下——如果你还有实体。昏死过去的前一秒，约翰的感觉并不是却疼得发疯（疼。一个多轻巧的字儿。）——而是久久扣在扳机上的拇指在滚滚发烫……好像一粒跳动的脉搏。


	6. Chapter 6

我反复校对了几遍，华生上校的死亡委托人只有一个，“夏洛克”，此人的姓氏被涂掉了，开头也看不清是“H”还是“S”，然而这孤零零的犹太人的名字也被刚干没几天的墨水划了一道。  
也许是搞错了，上校级别的军官一般有许多直属负责人，再说，这看上去也不像他的家人。我合上登记簿，还给另一个病房的护士。  
我下午为他换了一次绷带，清理伤口的时候，再次确认（我工作起来是非常谨慎的）他胸口的碎渣已经都用镊子夹出来了，那不仅是一个小铁盒的残骸，他被抬进来的那会儿，左边胸前的口袋上是溅着血迹的洞，周围和血块粘在一起的还有些淡黄的碎块，我最开始还以为是一种新型子弹，后来我发现那居然是生尼古丁。我不知道物资紧缺到连上校都抽不起烟了。  
医生们决定对他进行抢救。来做检查的时候，医生说这个可能还有一丝希望，那个口袋里的小盒子起到了护盾作用，子弹偏差开心脏的正中央。  
这丝希望的大小，就是偏离的距离。  
在一个季度的连轴转工作后，我对“救死扶伤”的情绪已经不掺杂任何奢求，我说了，我不相信奇迹。华生上校的希望不大，尽管他看上去格外坚定。  
然而他每次昏迷中的肢体动作，都会让我感到一阵揪心。  
算了，可能我也说不好。或许这个世界的生命力比我以为的要多些呢？换做以前，或许我还会问一句“那么尼古丁是不是还起了点麻醉作用”这种带着黑色幽默的蠢问题，高强度的工作改变了我的许多观念，但总有人会大踏步地一路飞奔，地球之所以还在转，就是因为这些人。  
就比如那个戴贝雷帽的青年男子，远远地从窗户里看，他就给我这种感觉。  
他是朝我们这边跑来的。  
使我惊讶的是，十分钟后推开病房门的人正是他。  
我看清了。我得说这是一张过分惹人注意的面孔，他相当憔悴，但还是惊人的英俊。黑色的卷发和瘦削的脸，我匆匆地扫过那双眼睛，老天，“我不是很明白，先生……”  
他撑在这张病床的扶手上，气喘吁吁，目不转睛。  
我想我明白了。  
“你好，请问怎么称呼？”毕竟对一个从未谋面的男人直呼其名太过亲昵。  
他快速地看了我一眼，“华生上校的病例是你负责吗？——我是夏洛克·斯特兰奇。”  
我还是吸了一口气，档案确实是哪里出了问题。“请稍等，我给你取来，这边有任何问题马上拉床头的铃铛。”  
他点点头，以我所见过的最专注和最无可忍耐的复杂眼神盯着病床上的上校。  
我取来了病例、登记簿和咖啡冲剂，推开门，发现他的姿势还是没有变。我走上前，把档案递给他，我一边搅拌咖啡一边问他，知不知道自己被错误认定死亡了。  
他从病床的人身上稍微回过神，小声咒骂了一句什么，然后严肃地说，“千万不要上报，这是一起策划。”  
我又陷入了迷惑。  
“您一定不想让英格兰陷入麻烦对不对，小姐？而且我可以找人对您施加威胁——”他偏了一下头，烦躁地改口道，“但我不愿意那样。之后如果有机会我会作出解释……”  
“你会留下来？”还有两个伤员一会儿就要翻身和换药了，我本来打算别再浪费时间，却说出一句自己也没想到的话。  
“如果他能留下来的话。”斯特兰奇先生低声说。  
我点点头，又是一句莫名的话：“咖啡？”  
“谢谢你。”他接受了。


	7. Chapter 7

约翰做了一个很长、很混乱的梦。  
一开始是黑漆漆的，没有画面。  
后来有了声音，像远古的太初。  
是此起彼伏的枪击声，奔跑交错的脚步声，还有血液冲击在耳廓的声音。一个身量高挑的年轻男人，在前面奔跑着，而他在后面追。他们从类似战场的沙地和丛林跑进了高楼林立的闹市，这个过程持续了好几遍，他们总是在最后一秒又回到战场，看见满地扑倒的尸体，看见许多让他感到熟悉，但凑近看就消散成雾气的脸。他们一直在往闹市的方向奔跑，一前一后，直到约翰拉住他的手，他们做了一次冲刺，进入了城市，那是约翰已经两年没有回去的伦敦。  
那个男人跑到了楼顶上，他身后的大太阳变了色，变成一轮萤白的月亮，他的皮肤也是萤白的——他抬起的手闪闪发光，招呼约翰跟上来。  
“约翰！”“约翰！”“约翰！”  
他喊。

在约翰的病床前，夏洛克在草稿上设计对“克里斯托弗”的无数个改进建议，有床位的时候他就在空床上，但必须是挨着约翰两侧的临床，没空位的时候他就半躺在椅子上。周围非常嘈杂，人来人往，他尽力待在贴墙的位置，不给换药的护士添堵。他这样守了四十多个小时，无思无想，半睡半醒，一心一意。  
他留意着约翰所有挣扎的小动作，手上设计图纸的笔触随着就深浅不一。他手掌的汗水浸在纸上，干透的时候起了一圈绒毛。他不知道自己的表情有多么严峻，或者，如果他转动一下脖子，就能听到小石子碾压的声音。这时候有任何确定性的消息都会让他那根弦一下子弹开。夏洛克借了一次巡逻兵的刮胡刀，对着窗玻璃清理新冒出来的胡茬，他微微侧身，保证在倒影里也能看见缠着绷带的人。床头上方是城堡原先的壁画，是那些或坐或立披着白袍的美男子，那些头顶橄榄枝花环的天使和少女，睡在病床上的人仿佛距离天堂不过一尺之遥。  
第三天的时候来了一个人，那时夏洛克正背着门口，面向约翰坐着。  
斯坦福德进来便看见了他们两个。有谁的病床竟能安排特护呢？他一下子就认出了那孩子。  
斯坦福德在约翰床前站了一会儿，他一直看着约翰胸前殷红的绷带。夏洛克没有说话。  
斯坦福德向夏洛克打了个军礼，“我能看看他口袋里掏出的东西吗？应该有一个胸牌。”  
夏洛克应了一声，他把手中的垫板和草稿纸放在膝盖上，指了指抽屉。那和斯坦福德初次在约翰的营帐里遇见他时的神气大不相同，让斯坦福德想靠近些说点什么，说点他们都在忍而不发的东西。但他只是把胸牌收起来，和夏洛克简短地聊了两句。  
“说实在的，我没想到他填的不是他姐姐。”斯坦福德说。  
“是吗？”夏洛克轻声回答，那其实不是个问句。  
“我们——我们团剩下的人入编到朗斯特罗（*与亚瑟王王后出轨的对象同名）的团里了，他们现在是Y团，”斯坦福德苦笑了一下，他想起在古堡的时候自己开的那个玩笑。没想到倒戈的反而是圆桌骑士，留下来的只有他。  
“我们很快就调走，”斯坦福德踢了一下脚，“……谢谢你，夏洛克。”  
夏洛克指出，“Y团的任务也就是扫尾了。”  
斯坦福德点点头。  
“希望能在伦敦看见你，斯坦福德先生。”夏洛克看着他说。两个人冲对方快速地点了点头，斯坦福德便转身离开了，夏洛克看见他的手指紧紧攥住那个胸牌。  
他感觉对自己的身体渐渐出现了误判，有几个瞬间，他不太明白自己具体的境况还能支撑多久，多亏那位茉莉·琥珀小姐，夏洛克每天能匀到一块面包。也仅仅是一块而已。  
但当他不得不去拍电报的时候，总还是跑得飞快。他没有忘记拍两份，一份给雷斯垂德交公，否则指挥长一定会愤懑而义无反顾地找过来。其中一份电报，他在最后多打了一句表示感谢雷斯垂德的话。  
后来夏洛克认为，可能就是犹豫这封短信的当口（他对雷斯垂德姓名的全拼不太确定），让他错过了约翰醒来的第一时间：琥珀小姐通知他回到病房，约翰已经睁开了眼睛。夏洛克几乎是用飞的。  
“约翰！”  
约翰头上的绷带拿下来了，他皱起眉毛，表情如同一个刚从梦里回来的人。  
接下来的意识就拉到了眼前：他的大男孩居然消瘦成这副模样。夏洛克俯过身子来，急促的呼吸带动胸膛起伏，衬衫垂下来，约翰在一瞬间清晰地看到了他的肋痕。约翰有些费力地抬起胳膊，碰了他一下。  
夏洛克退回来，双腿发软，他感觉壁画上有神明在冲他微笑。

夏洛克接过琥珀小姐递给他的水，设法喂到约翰的嘴里。琥珀小姐向他祝贺，半是无奈半是轻松地说，这个担子就先分给斯特兰奇先生了，当然她会按时来换药，或者听听“前因后果”。

如果不是还有其他伤员，夏洛克本来打算一直握着他的手（“仅仅出于交流的效率考虑也该这么做，你可以在手心给我画摩尔斯电码。”），他轻按在约翰的手背上，约翰翻过手掌来，最后约翰使劲捏了他一下。那天下午，夏洛克在病床前的椅子上屈起膝盖，他写两笔就移开垫板看约翰一眼。约翰在笑，虽然他一下午都在试图讲话，但是只有些破碎的声带震动声。夏洛克把和约翰的单方面对话称作“Read”，他消化着约翰那些细微的表情，留意着他的每一块面部肌肉。“我在做一件重要的事，约翰，非常重要，否则我当然在正和你聊天，滔滔不绝地告诉你，我会说这些天的事情，还有一些你之前不能知道的，像烂俗谍战片一样，太多了，”夏洛克看向约翰那双深蓝色的眼睛，他颔首，“我会一直待在这儿。”  
琥珀小姐递给夏洛克一碗流食，交代了喂食技巧。约翰发现，她来送东西的时候总会多看夏洛克几眼，夏洛克明显也知道这一点。琥珀小姐有点尴尬地笑了笑：“你知道吗？我总觉得你们的角色好像反了，没有任何冒犯的意思，但是华生上校看上去更适合做一个看护者，抱歉我这么想。”这显然是一段插科打诨，“也许是年龄问题？”  
但她说的其实挺有道理的。  
年龄就是经验。  
谨慎地舀起一勺粥，夏洛克计算着温度变凉的时间。  
“你知道吗，其实吹一吹就可以了。”  
这就是约翰说出来的第一句话。  
约翰对自己感到非常惊讶，那声音格外嘶哑、粗粝，然而可以辨认。夏洛克看着他，“约翰……”两个人都不记得夏洛克的声音这样颤抖过。  
“非常好，约翰，非常好，”夏洛克激动地说，他重复了一遍，“现在先吃东西……明天早上再试试看。休息，休息很重要，你认为呢？”  
这时，旁边病床的伤员好像醒了，夏洛克把粥放下，约翰示意他去拉头上的紧急铃。三四个护士都集合过来，病房里一下子变得很吵嚷。夏洛克一时有点无措，他那样子好像本来还要说很多。约翰则坦然地咽下夏洛克喂在嘴边的、吹凉的粥。他还是没有忍住，凑近了对约翰说，你的遣返通知下来了，而我也会回到伦敦去。

那天晚上，夏洛克就打破了他自己给出的建议。确认病房里的人都睡下后，约翰向他分享了窄窄的病床，他们挤在一起，夏洛克不可能不说话。而黑暗中判断约翰的面部表情则有些困难。  
“你还记不记得那天晚上？”夏洛克侧着脸问。  
“嗯？”约翰握着他的手。  
“那天。”夏洛克凑上前，在约翰的嘴上轻啄了一下又退回去，约翰没来得及逮住他。  
“那天晚上我做了一个有点特别的梦。”  
“不是那一晚？”约翰像一只偷到了松鸡的狐狸，夏洛克心领神会。每个晚上都显得意义重大，但一定是做到无知无觉天荒地老的那天。  
“那晚我没做梦。”  
“已经是梦了。”  
“后来有点往噩梦那边发展，愈演愈烈啊。”  
“现在醒了，”约翰抚摸那他瘦削的脸。  
“醒了。”夏洛克微微抬起中间他们紧握在一起的手，向窗户的位置比划了一下，“我梦见所有的营帐都变成了透明的玻璃，惊人的温暖，玻璃上全都是白色蒸汽，那可能是我们呵出来的。”  
“像现在这样。”约翰把夏洛克的脑袋重新揽回来，他没有费太大的劲。  
“像现在这样，”约翰重复道，“火车上也会是这样，公寓里也会是这样，教堂里……”他咳嗽起来，夏洛克立刻止住他，同时抬起头：“我相信我哥哥在婚姻法方面暂时还插不上话，约翰。”黑暗像海底的洞口，夏洛克的声音像沉入其中的磁铁。  
安静了一会儿，约翰不出声的气音里有微妙的上扬味道，“We see.”

夏洛克劝说约翰利用上校的身份和显著的功勋申请单人病房，但是约翰不愿意这样占用公共空间。最后，据说是通过一位说话极好使的高层女秘书的帮助，夏洛克以在医院办公的名义申请成功。安顿好的约翰看着夏洛克在新房间里舒展着胳膊，尤挑剔地说道“这里离楼梯太远了”。  
“说实话我还挺怀念之前的宗教氛围的。”  
在约翰恢复身体的这段时间里，夏洛克插空讲给他之前和之后的事。  
之前的你已经都知道了，之后的则是“克里斯托弗工作组”和“咨询侦探”的部分。  
“侦探先生，我总感觉设计这个天才机器的家伙会有点像你。”约翰这样说。  
夏洛克鼻尖出气地笑了声。  
从那时候起，约翰就不时地管他叫侦探了。  
“说起来每个人都有一些侦查意识，不过我们不会刻意练习。安德森离开的时候，其实我感觉到有不对劲的地方。”  
“除了极少数的特殊情况，一个人如果说‘感觉’……约翰，你只是在看，你没有观察。”  
约翰却满不在乎地问下去：“和安德森共事一定惹人生厌吧？”  
“哦不是，完全不是，那不是个预谋！”夏洛克有点恼怒地说，“我也是后来才知道他是指挥长的人的。”  
约翰拍了拍他表示道歉，然后说问起“指挥长”。  
夏洛克讲了“阁楼上的事”，他的描述很清楚，但是在一些看似无关紧要的细节处，总会快速低一下头再继续。整个过程中，约翰都一言不发，“……然后就接到了有关这个密码的电报，我看到了他们突袭C团的指令。”约翰这时把夏洛克的手拉住，似乎是灌注了一种很大的决心，想要开口，房间外面忽然响起门把手转动的声音——  
出院的前一天，雷斯垂德终于正式见到了夏洛克口中的“约翰”。  
门把手的声音和脚步像触发了什么机关，夏洛克立刻从床上跳下来，拽过大衣披在身上。  
“抱歉，那天晚上情况特殊，太急了，”雷斯垂德摘下手套，热切地伸出手，“很高兴认识您，华生上校。”  
“实在是感谢你的出手相助，指挥长。我必须保住我的士兵，”上校握住他，“不管上面怎样安排。”  
“哦？你们是忽然决定要排演十九世纪名著对话的吗？”夏洛克加入进来。  
雷斯垂德笑着摇了摇头，“我相信这主要并不是我的功劳。”  
“您一直为内阁效力，还要照顾——”约翰在他们中间扫了一眼，“还要照顾内阁这位不喜欢按常理出牌的弟弟。”  
夏洛克的奚落并无讽刺，雷斯垂德则一副司空见惯的神情，约翰对他们情谊的推理结果：麦考夫的事对此人是开放的。

“你的推理？”  
“我就不能做一个推理吗？”  
“啊当然，很高兴看到这么大的进步。通常你总是直接咨询我的，将军。”  
“好的，现在向你征求咨询——还有没有要带的行李？”约翰把最后一个蛇皮袋系得紧紧的，往床上一瘫。  
夏洛克顺着陷下去的弹簧床俯过来，扣牢他的手，“就这一件，再多就是麻烦了吧，我想？”  
约翰的瞳孔经历了一次夸张的收缩。  
“这种话——从你嘴里说出来属于犯罪，你知道吧？”  
“要说起来我的犯罪履历可以写一沓，”夏洛克的手虚拢在约翰的胸口处，“但好像是有这么个协议，你会因着我长生不死。咱们将功抵过，一笔勾销？”他从华生上校的病例上，读到了这个“奇迹”的原委，说实话，夏洛克从不知道尼古丁能救人的命——或者说，帮别人戒除不良习惯能在死神那里添一个砝码。夏洛克没有送给过约翰什么东西，他知道他一定会把那个铁盒当成——信物——人们一般是这样称呼的。  
约翰当机拉住他的发缕、正过他的脸，鼻头撞上鼻头。  
“你永远别想和我一笔勾销，门儿都没有，”约翰把他从床上拖下来，他发力的手臂从没这么顺畅、协调过。他感觉此刻自己才更像个孩子，这种错觉直持续到约翰给夏洛克整领子的时候。他打量着眼前的人，夏洛克眼睛微阖，睫毛扑簌地抖动着，双手半扶在约翰的腰侧，似乎不知道往哪里放。“我们很快就出发。”约翰亲吻他的侧脸。

前三天的雪是黑的，你敢不敢信。漫天的骨灰和煤粉。  
初春的雪这么大，你但愿它能洗刷人间一切罪恶和荒谬。

窗外的一根接一根向后滑去的电缆柱摇摇晃晃摇摇晃晃慢了下来，最后，列车在所有人的忧虑中，不负众望地停了。  
所有乘客被要求依列队下车铲雪，工程量很大请齐心协力。  
“我们不小心误入了苏联，”约翰叹了一口气。  
侦探信誓旦旦地说，“我有个主意。”  
两人一前一后挤出车厢，这情况有一阵子了——约翰的手腕有时会被铐在夏洛克那些又长又漂亮的手指里，这可能是一种被捕的形式。当兵的总要蹲一回号子，夏洛克是在他生命中冒出来的一个无期徒刑。  
约翰很乐意服役。  
两人疾步走向一片野生植物。约翰不想细究刚刚脸上蹭过了什么人的什么衣服（夏洛克很早就发现他有轻度洁癖），鼻子里久久不散的煤油味儿，那是小孩子涂在身上防老鼠的。  
“你走太快了。”约翰犹豫了一下，决定松开他们的手。  
夏洛克知道，生活中的约翰会是一个近乎普通的、好脾气的男人。  
“你看，”夏洛克蹲下来，“在车上的时候我注意到这一带的地貌，出乎意料，这里居然长着盐角草。”他递给约翰一根褐绿色的草茎。  
约翰知道，随着战争生活的结束，他的角色更多的会是一个聪明头脑的助手。  
夏洛克看着他。  
“Well, Read me，”约翰张开双臂。  
“你对战争有一种似是而非的恋旧情节，约翰。”  
“我现在后悔让你对我直呼其名了，年轻人。”  
夏洛克笑着看了一眼脚尖，“以后人人都要转行，你该退役了，将军。”他咳嗽了一声，“你有很多选项，我少一个探员、部队级的医生、保镖或者助理，按照你的愿望还有专栏作家……”约翰微微撅起嘴，把手中的草叶挽了几圈，玩味地随着夏洛克的节奏点头。  
“您也该学着听听您未婚夫的话，在必要的时候一声‘上校’就可以省去许多麻烦。”约翰·华生举起手中的草环。  
“Would you？”  
在约翰的那个漫长的梦里，夏洛克也曾做过这个动作——在梦中他是从高空坠落，破窗而入的——揉揉头发，也可能是抹去头上的雨水，眼睛里含着说不清的东西急匆匆地走向他。  
“你总是能让我吃惊，Dear John.”  
约翰拉过他的手，“现在说这个句子可真太让人伤心了。”  
夏洛克续写了那个梦境，他捧住约翰的脸吻下去。

有关利用“盐角草捣碎物”来清理积雪的建议，让火车的发动提前了一天。列车长把他们请到了更宽敞和舒适的隔间里作为酬谢。和夏洛克在一起总是受到优待，即便他本来没有这个打算，约翰笑着看了一眼自己的军官证。  
他们的邻座是一个战地记者，随身还带着一把小提琴，这让所过的人都纷纷侧目。夏洛克一见到他，就径直走了上去。  
“您介意我借用一下吗？我会非常小心。”  
记者大方地同意了。  
约翰目不转睛地看着夏洛克调试琴弓。  
夏洛克试了一小段后，满意地露出了微笑。  
约翰听到前后几个车厢的人都变得安静下来，琴声穿透了整个车厢的上空，时而缠绵时而轻快，时而激烈地如同白马飞驰，如同火焰光芒万丈，就像短短的几个月来，他身上抽芽般在逼仄处生长的更饱满和壮阔的能量。约翰在病床前听故事似的已经了解了他的小提琴才能，他却没想到他会选择一首昂扬的曲子。约翰总以为那会是类似静穆的哀悼，就像火车上拄拐的人、丢掉一个眼球的人、抚摸着边缘都卷起来的照片的人——像他们无时无刻不流露出的哀伤那样，然而他没有，他近乎突兀地打破了人群的呜咽、吵嚷和低吟。约翰看着夏洛克对着车窗里的倒影拉琴，他们的眼神不时交汇，他黑色的卷发随着音乐节奏震颤着、跃动着、和这火车车身的节奏相错开。夏洛克的手指太久没有亲吻这件乐器，他好像迷醉般地依偎在小提琴的琴身上，一如昨夜依在约翰的肩头。  
其实春天的时候雪就自己化了，这么厚你瞧，会发大水的，这节车厢就是他们的诺亚方舟。春水和回温，绿色要重新占领这里了，一声雷鸣滚过天涯，你坚信整个世界都在好起来，它要敞开怀抱把你接过去了，新世界里，再没有这些腥风血雨了，亲爱的，这里才是你们的家。欢迎你们回家。我们这样思念着，很久、很久了。  
思归。  
他听说异国他乡的人不敢多吃，回到家就拼命地补。全都放松下来才会有这样汹涌的食欲。只有回到家才行。约翰离着伦敦还有一百多英里，在摇撼心神的乐章中，他却感受到了一种浩瀚的饥饿。那种饥饿，从尝到蜂蜜的那天起就纠缠在他的食欲中了。  
挥之不去，食髓知味，刻骨铭心。  
或许他可以把它转化成别的什么。  
比如文字，比如，借来一个真实存在过、但并不曾了解得如此完整的茉莉·琥珀小姐充当报幕员，比如把夏洛克和人们后来转述给他的事情用段落连缀，用想象补充，成为一段私密的史学。——  
我确实可以这样做。

这次，我不再认为回忆只是一种经过筛选和扭曲的纪念，也不认为这是逆水行舟，愈追愈远。爱的生命力惊人的强悍，它能让破碎的文字翻涌流动，它能让一切尘埃落定的死而复生。  
我相信在无数其他命运的预设轨道里，事情也没什么本质不同。  
比如发挥意志力和死神一搏的人并非我，而是他，比如他也会为了救我而扣动扳机，比如我们甚至遇到了会让人动心的女人，总归是一样的——我们会回来，再次相逢。  
顺便说一句，我们提过爱这个词吗？从头到尾？  
但你当然知道我爱他，我爱他远胜于生命千万——可我不敢再擅自冒险，因为我的生命已经得到了他无上庄严的祝福和许诺，以同样的词，在威斯敏斯特教堂只有二人相对起誓的那天。

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> * 全文参考《模仿游戏》《英国病人》《魂断蓝桥》《日瓦戈医生》等。
> 
> * 受到@Adolph_顾⭕️ 一篇敦刻尔克AU的启发，几年前种下这个情结。
> 
> 既是平行时空中一封约翰的情书，也我是给神夏的情书。  
> 也纪念——在这场欢宴上痛饮过的青春。
> 
> 作者国内个人联系方式  
> LOFTER/无云  
> 个人公众号（偏生活园地）搜EndlessFinding 或「长夜书坊」


End file.
